Warriors of Night: Reboot: Book Zero
by stenv
Summary: I did not like how my first book went so i decided to redo things. But i will still tell their origins.


**Prologue**

**A/N: Hello everyone sorry I have been gone for so long a time. I have no excuses, I just was gone. I hate to do this but I am putting the story through a reboot. I first considered deleting the old story but I have decided to keep it around. A lot of things will change, just a quick warning. **_**Thinking **__Writing_**.**

It was summer; the sun was hanging lazily in the middle of the sky casting a warm glow. Children could be heard playing in several yards, at one house an elderly citizen was writing methodically in a leather bound scroll. _This is but another day of my life, I have seen many wars of late and I can't help but recount the old days when the world was right and there was peace. Those were the times when our great elders still ruled with kind words and even tempered fists. As of late the samurai have grown restless, there are rumors of a schism. The great lords are worried; the samurai have long been our allies. I may be an old man but I still grow worried for my grandchildren, Akio is only twelve years old and already he shows much talent in ninjutsu. Emiko is just like her mother, strong and beautiful, and a talent for genjutsu. I still worry thought despite our capable warriors, the shinigami as the split faction is calling itself, grows stronger every single day. I worry that someday they might do something violent. If anything should happen to me, I can only hope that this document is deliver-._ Blood splattered on the page, the old man's body slumped to the ground. His death was part of the first wave launched by the shinigami as they launched their surprise attack on soul society, then occupied by the elemental shinobi. The attack was swift at first, the shinobi were caught off guard, some of them escaped to fight and start a war. The war was destined to be in the shinigami's favor, there were few experienced shinobi left to fight them, and many had died in the first wave. Some went into hiding and were not heard from for so long, they were just assumed to not exist anymore. This would have consequences for a while that weren't evident at first. The land started to break off and eventually there were three dimensions because of the war, soul society as it is, the black, and the empty. There was fourth but that is better known as the world of the living, and it remained unchanged for a while after this incident. After seven hundred years the full consequences of the shinigami's actions finally came in full force in the form of the tailed beasts. The tailed beasts with no one to tame or calm them down, the shinigami attempted to claim them, but they enraged them and corrupted them turning them into monsters. They would wreak havoc on the shinigami, millions were killed. Eventually after using one of the scrolls that belonged to the elemental shinobi they succeeded in sealing them into several shinigami. They thought it was over, they were quickly proven wrong when the jinchūriki shinigami quickly died due to the fact their bodies weren't strong enough to contain the tailed beasts massive chakra. This pattern would continue until a forgotten shinobi appeared, his name was unknown, because he preferred anonymity, he gave a proposal; he would seal the beasts if the shinigami gave him land and pardon from orders of the soul king. The soul king himself agreed to the deal, and so kabuto altered several nameless souls, by increasing their ability to absorb reishi, an unknown substance at the time, they could heal faster than ever before. He also knew that if he sent to one of the new dimensions they would not be able to destroy soul society. He succeeded in his endeavor, and so they were sent to the black. He waited for the soul king to fulfill his part of the deal, the king betrayed at the last minute, and so he was sealed away into the black with the jinchūriki he made. A prison was made just for him. The jinchūriki were alone for the longest time, at first it was pain, but that was quickly replaced with rage, this changed in more ways than one, the atmosphere of the black mutated their composition and even the tailed beasts in them. They were made into a new type of monster. One the worlds had never seen, they clawed their way out of the black which only one person had been able to open before. They arrived into the world of the living and caused destruction, they inspired many monster tales, and their destruction altered the very world and caused the birth of the shinigami's greatest enemy hollows. They invaded soul society many were killed in the invasion, years passes before a group formed, these men and women were barely able to push the monster back into the black, which would later be renamed Hueco Mundo, so named because of the menace that would come to dwell in that plane. Many were traumatized from the attack, none more than the soul king who had suffered severe damage in the attack, fearing for his life and reputation he ordered the death of any who had knowledge of the invasion, believing they were gone permanently. There was a bright side to this, it reawakened shinobi. The long dormant discovered their abilities and with help from hidden secrets passed down from ancestors, they staged an assault on the library and stole many documents that belonged to them during the great fire. The shinobi did not attack; they were outnumbered still and outmatched. They waited patiently for years to attack but then the great beasts threat returned in the form of a new threat called Holiki. A fusion of hollow and tailed beast chakra, they truly made a most dangerous enemy. The shinobi fought but to their sorrow they were almost no match, in the aftermath there were three survivors they learned and quickly regained the upper hand. Then they created barriers all around soul society to prevent future Holiki from invading. They would fight several times with the creatures in the world of the living, as time passes they were inducted into the shinigami's ranks, and soon it became more difficult for them to fight unnoticed, after one final run they sealed the creatures, and soon they desperately started to search for new students. This is the students stories this is how The Warriors of Night come to be.

**A/N: Well that's the prologue of this reboot. I am going to change a lot of things, but one thing I know for certain is that this will go from origin to when aizen leaves.**


End file.
